1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to double strap bags, for example roll bags made of a tubular pouch.
2. Description of Related Art
In double strap bags, it is already known that the two straps can be joined by a removable band located in the gripping area of the straps to prevent this area from hurting the carrier""s hand when the bag is heavily loaded. The band also has the advantage of facilitating gripping of the straps when the bag has been set down since, by bringing them together, it prevents them from dropping to either side of the bag. However, due to its removability, the band may go astray.
A goal of the present invention is to provide an assemblable handle that remains integral with the straps while improving contact with the hand, particularly when the bag is heavily loaded.
This assemblable handle is composed of two elements made of synthetic material, each handle fixed onto, preferably overmolded on, a strap. Namely the handle includes a male element whose cross section has the general shape of an inverted xe2x80x9cT,xe2x80x9d composed of a sole and a lengthwise rib, and a female element whose cross section has the general shape of an inverted xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d, whose inside cavity is able to fit elastically over the lengthwise rib of the male element.
Thus, each strap is integral with the corresponding handle element, and when the bag is carried, one need only fit the lengthwise rib of the male element into the inside cavity of the female element to form a rigid handle that improves the grip of the loops and the comfort of the hand.
In some embodiments, the male element is made of a synthetic material that differs from that of which the female element is made by a lower Shore hardness and a higher coefficient of friction.
This arrangement confers some softness on the lower part that comes in contact with the hand that carries the load, but also improves the grip so that, for example if the handle becomes dampened by rain, the hand will not slip on the handle.
Other characteristics and advantages will emerge from the description hereinbelow with reference to the attached schematic drawings which show exemplary embodiments of handles of the invention in the application case of a roll bag.